A Cursed Soul...
by Destiny012
Summary: 1st off I rated this PG-13 because of the language and some of the stuff in here. 2nd I know I used the names Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei but it's not them. Oh, and for the supernatural stuff, it's juss stuff lyk vampyrs and werewolves. You get my point
1. A Dark Begining....

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime mentioned in my story. I juss own the story.  
  
Chapter 1:A Dark Begining...  
  
"Matt...Matt...Matt!" Sora's eyes searched the woods around her. Her eyes darted back and   
forth. "Mimi...? Mimi...? Mimi!" Two arms shot out from a bush and pulled her through.   
Sora swatted at them, trying to make them let go of her. "Sora-ow! Sora! Stop! It's me   
Matt!" "Sora! Be quiet! Sora! Stop moving around!" Another voice said. She opened her eyes.   
*Mimi! Matt! Oh thank goodness you two are okay! She looked around. They were in a clearing   
that was surrounded by trees. Dead trees. "Where are we-" she began but Matt put a finger   
up to her lips. Mimi shook her head. They waited a few minutes and then Mimi began to speak.   
"We're in a place called...um....oh yeah, it's called the Forbidden Woods." Sora closed her   
eyes and listened to Matt tell her how Mimi found the clearing, but wait, she heard something   
else..no..it was more like she....felt something. She frowned and Matt stopped. "Sora? What's   
wrong?" Then Sora's eyes widened in terror. She covered her mouth and ducked low. Mimi turned   
and started to scream if it weren't for Matt, who clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her   
down to the ground. There, in the clearing, was a werewolf.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi tried not to scream but she couldn't help it. She screamed. It turned and looked at them.  
Sora dashed up pulling Matt with her who held on to Mimi. She pushed Mimi and Matt ahead of   
her. She didn't mean for it to go this way but it did. They split. It wasn't called for. Matt   
just took off in one direction and Mimi in another. Sora kept running. *Please let Mimi and   
Matt be okay. Please!* She sliently prayed. She turned left..then right. Not stopping. She   
heard a growl from behind her and the next thing she knew, she was pushed to the ground. She   
kicked it off and jumped up.Instantly,she felt something in her hand. She looked down..a   
silver blade. She heard a scream and looked up. "MATT!" She ran. Running with a speed she   
never knew she had.She jumped the figure and wrestled it to the ground and began to fight it.   
Moving with amazing speed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre fell. He kicked Viret off him. He stood quickly to face him. Viret stood slowly. His   
eyes flashed. He took a step forward then stopped. He heard something. He looked down the   
clearing and saw a girl running at top speed. He smiled with a dangerous glint in his eye.   
He ran past Quatre and jumped the girl. Quatre whipped around and saw Viret push a girl to   
the ground. She screamed. He ran over and ripped Viret off her and push him away. He picked   
up the girl and jumped. High. Into the nearest tree that is.He put her down and jumped down   
to fight Viret. He looked around. Viret was gone. Then he heard a growl. Heero. He took off   
toward the sound.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was looking for Quatre but instead he saw a boy running as if the devil was after him.   
*Good. Come on boy. Let's play a little.* He thought and snuck up on him. Then, with one swift   
move, he jumped out from behind a tree and brought the boy to the ground.He saw the boy's   
terrified face. Behind him, he heard someone yell. "Matt!" He was about to slash the boy's arms   
when someone jumped on him and wrestled him to the ground.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He jumped up and they began to fight.She kicked him hard in the gut and he fell. She turned and   
helped the boy up. "Run!" She shrieked. "But Sora? What about you? "Damnit Matt! RUN!" He turned   
and fled. She turned back to her opponent, eyes flashing. She ran forward ... grabbed his arm   
and flipped him on his back. He stopped moving, looking her straight in the eye. "Do you know   
what a slayer is?" *Huh?! What did I just say?* Sora asked herself. *But I didn't say.. I mean-I   
didn't say that!* She looked at him. He paled. Then spoke, his voice hoarse from fighting. "You   
are not the Chosen One. She is dead!" Sora had enough. She reached to her back pocket and pulled   
out the knife.*Stop it!* Her mind screamed.*I don't want to do this!* She brought the knife out   
in front of him. His eyes opened wide. "No!" He choked out. "Not silver!" She held out it over his   
heart and spoke with a voice just barely above a whisper. "I might not be the real slayer...but   
I'm close!" With a cry, she twirled the blade and brought it down.  
  
~To be Continued...~  
~ I know I left you all on a cliffhanger spot. Don't hate me for it. NEwayz...How is it so far? Is   
it good? I hope so! I'll put up the next part as soon as I can.~  
*Hugs and Kisses* Destiny  



	2. A New Life

Chapter 2: A New Life  
  
Quatre watched them fight. When she brought something out from behind her he   
squinted to see it. It caught the moonlight and it flashed silver. Silver...His   
eyes opened wide. Silver! Heero! She can't do it! He-he'll die! When she twirled   
it, he knew she was serious. He had no choice. He had to do it. He dived at her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora twirled the knife and brought it down. It inched closer and closer. She   
shut her eyes. Suddenly she was wrenched aside and thrown to the ground.  
She opened her eyes to see another person. Her vision blurred. She fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the castle:  
Sora's opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but realized that she couldn't move.   
She looked down and gasped in shock. She was chained to the floor. She heard   
voices. She shut her eyes and tried to listen.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't know why we just can't kill her. She tried to kill me!" "Hey! You were   
the one who attacked her boyfriend!" "So what?! I was just having some fun." The   
voices became clearer..closer. "Heero. We are not going to kill her." "Why don't   
we? Might be better!" "Heero! She has a family you know. Think of how they will   
feel." "Oh. I should have known you still had human feelings." "Shut up! I   
don't." "Then let's kill her." She heard one sigh. "Heero, hear me out. We. Are.   
Not. Going to kill her." Now! Her mind silently rang. Sora moaned. Quatre and   
Heero jumped. She looked in their direction. Her eyes widened with shock. She   
tried to back away but she remembered she couldn't. She struggled a bit under   
the chains. One took a step toward her. She whimpered. The other one stopped   
him and walked over to Sora. She shut her eyes in fright. She heard a clicking   
noise and felt the chain loosen. He unchained her and picked her up in his arms   
and he turned. He walked past Heero and up a flight of stairs into a room. He sighed   
and tossed her on the bed. Then turned and locked the door. He walked back over   
to her and sat down. She looked away from him. He lifted his hand and lifted her   
chin up to face him. Her amber eyes looked at him nervously. He finally got up   
and walked to the door, unlocking it and stepped halfway out. "This is your home   
now." He turned and closed the door.  
  
~How is it? This one took some thinking because I didn't know how to end it. I   
came up with a lot of ideas but all of them didn't work so I juss ended it like   
this.~  
Destiny  



End file.
